wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeon Set 2
Dungeon Set 2, also called Tier 0.5, is a collection of class sets. The Dungeon 2 sets are composed of rare and epic quality items. It is obtained by upgrading your Dungeon Set 1 armor set through quests. Also see Tiers. For more details look at their individual sets: *Druid: Feralheart Raiment *Hunter: Beastmaster Armor *Mage: Sorcerer's Regalia *Paladin: Soulforge Armor *Priest: Vestments of the Virtuous *Rogue: Darkmantle Armor *Shaman: The Five Thunders *Warlock: Deathmist Raiment *Warrior: Battlegear of Heroism =Upgrade Quests= Step One: Bracers Bracers are the first piece to be upgraded. ; Horde : The questgiver for the Horde is found in Thrall's Chamber. He tells you to collect 15 Venom Samples from Spiders/Scorpions in Silithus, and bring these and to him. He's one of the guys across the room from Thrall. The drop rate isn't bad, it only takes about a half hour. ; Alliance : For the Alliance, the questgiver is the human NPC named Deliana just inside the Ironforge throne room. She requires 15 Blood Samples from the bears and/or wintersabers in Winterspring, as well as . The drop rate seemed to be 30-50%, so it's not bad at all. After giving you your shiny new bracers, they send you to Gadgetzan to talk to a friend of theirs. Step Two: Belt and Gloves Mux's Mats In Gadgetzan, you talk to one Mux Manascrambler. He requests 1 Delicate Arcanite Converter, 4 Greater Eternal Essence, 10 Stonescale Oil, and , as well as 25 "Volcanic Ash", obtained from Lava Pools in Burning Steppes. He wants this to build an "Ectoplasmic Distiller" for his newest project, an "extra-dimensional ghost revealer". Volcanic Ash can be found all over the place, and looks just like the dirt piles found in Un'Goro Crater. You get 1-3 Volcanic Ash per pile, and it is a Quest Item (soulbound, only lootable if on the quest). Collecting these won't take long, maybe 15 minutes. Ectoplasms After assembling the Ectoplasmic Distiller, Mux sends you off with it to gather Ectoplasms; twelve each from Silithus (tortured Night Elves), Winterspring (ghosts of the Highborne) and Eastern Plaguelands (Banshees, though Eyeless Watchers drop them as well). Each Distiller use consumes one Goblin Rocket Fuel; the eight he gives you in the bag won't be enough, if you're trying to solo the quest (12 should do the trick). The tortured night elves in Silithus are located in Southwind Village, along the middle of the eastern mountains. When you kill them, they spawn from 1-3 bugs, which really slows down how quickly you can kill them. The best place for Stable Ectoplasm in Eastern Plaguelands is Northdale, as there are nothing but ghosts there (but watch out for fear). In Winterspring you want to go to Lake Kel'Theril. Any of the mobs on the lake will drop it, but there are some ruins on the northwest part of the lake with very high concentrations of them. Southwest of the lake there are some more ruins with many ghosts. While in Winterspring you can also pick up the "Fel Elemental Rod" that you'll need in a couple steps. The Ectoplasmic Distiller is an item that you Use (right click) to drop in the game world, like a Shaman's totem. When you are near it you are given a buff that allows you to collect Ectoplasm. The Ectoplasm is looted from the corpse, but only if you have the buff granted from the Distiller on you at the time it dies. To maximize your fuel, wait to drop the Distiller until just before your first enemy dies. Also, the distiller will vanish if you get too far away from it (it's forgiving, about 50-60 yards). If you are grouped, only one person can loot the Ectoplasm per kill. The drop rate is 100%. The "totem" seems to last about 5 minutes, then needs to be recast. Another way of stretching your rocket fuel is to look for the essences when others in your faction are at the appropriate site. You can pull your ghosts to other Alliance members' Distillers, if you're in the Alliance, but not Horde Distillers, and vice versa for the Horde. Burning Steppes: Magma Lord Bokk Once you've taken these back to him, he tells you to go back to Burning Steppes and kill Magma Lord Bokk and bring back his Magma Core. Bokk is quite easily soloable in basically every way... he moves slowly, he's stunnable, he doesn't hit that hard, he has relatively low HP, you name it. He does interrupt casting by throwing Earth Shock often, and he has a knockback attack. You can find him hanging out at the northern tip of the lava pool (it shows up on the map) that's just west of the Pillar of Ash, loc around 35,58. He looks like a big magma earth elemental. Winterspring: Fel Elemental Rod We're still not finished with the step-two series! Now we need to go to Winterspring to get a "Fel Elemental Rod" for Mux to use as an energy channeling rod. This rod costs , despite how Mux says it costs 40. The imp is in Darkwhisper Gorge, in the cave to the right. You can sneak past the two Hederine Slayers at the beginning, but you'll have to run past or kill one of the another mob in front of the cave (it hits for 700 damage on cloth). However, now that this is all done, Mux sends you back to the original questgiver, and you get your belt and epic gloves! Rewards For all this work we (eventually) get both the belt and the gloves in one fell swoop, and the gloves are epic. Step Three: Pants, Shoulders, and Boots Baron Rivendare Your next step takes you, along with the Extra-Dimensional Ghost Revealer, to the entrance of Stratholme to talk with the ghost of Anthion Harman. He asks you to rescue Ysida Harmon from Baron Rivendare. The quest is a timed event, requiring the group to engage Baron Rivendare in combat within 45 minutes once the second gate from the Stratholme service entrance has been opened. * NOTE: The rumour about using Spectral Essence to talk to the prisoner at the end is not true. Did strath in 1h on 3/30, and equipping at the end didn't reveal anyone. * WARNING: Using the Medallion of Faith and summoning Aurius for the Baron Rivendare fight seems to break the quest script and hence making this quest impossible to complete. Gathering Mats After the 45 min baron run you return to the ghost and he asks you for 3 Dark Iron Bar, 3 Mooncloth, 20 Enchanted Leather, and 4 Cured Rugged Hide. After you turn these in, he sends you to Dire Maul library to talk to Falrin Treeshaper. Ogre Warbeads Falrin Treeshaper in Dire Maul gives you a quest to gather Ogre Warbeads off the ogres in Dire Maul and Lower Blackrock Spire. The droprate goes (roughly) as follows: Dire Maul (Outside): 1:30, Dire Maul (North): 1:5, Lower Blackrock Spire: 1:2. Although the drop rate is much higher in Lower Blackrock Spire, there is also much fewer ogres in that instance. It will require multiple runs of either instance to obtain all of the Ogre Warbeads required. Jeering Spectre's Essence Once you have 25 Ogre Warbeads, you return to Falrin Treeshaper. He will send you to gather 4 Dark Rune, 8 Large Brilliant Shard, and 1 Jeering Spectre's Essence (which will drop off ghosts in DM West.) The essence is a group drop and you do not need the quest to recieve it. Afterwards, return to the librarian he gives you a banner to take to BRD. Immediately after recieving the banner, you will be attacked by 5 to 6 ghosts which will spawn close by. It does not seem to matter if you win the battle or not. Blackrock Depths Once you get the banner, you have to go to BRD and kill Theldren's Army and retrieve the Top Piece of Lord Valthalak's Amulet. To do this, just go in the arena, use the banner, and destroy all the mobs that come out of the gates. Posted on the WOW forums by Kebax: :Requires you to kill a group of elite NPC's that are smarter than a average NPC. You need basically at least 2 forms of crowd control or it its nearly impossible. I did it today with a group of me, a warrior, 3 mages, and a priest. There are 5 NPC's in the group usually and there is mainly a warrior type, a rogue type, a mage type, a shaman type class. The last class is either a Hunter class or a goblin at random. The Warrior type is Theldren the dwarf which is the hardest NPC out of the group. For Rogue type, it could either be a gnome or a gnoll at random. For Mage type, it is either a Undead or a Razormane dude at random. For Shaman type, it is a tauren in full Element set. If the final class is a hunter, it is usually a Centaur with a non elite hyena as a pet otherwise it will be a goblin. All of these NPC's have the same abilities as a real class. However if the goblin shows up, he will tend to use engineering stuff like bombs and breathe fire and even send his arcanite dragonling. The main targets that need to be crowd controlled is Theldren and the rogue. All of these NPC's are immune to taunt so everyone should be at their best to kill a enemy as fast as possible before they do serious damage to members. If you are a group without crowd control, it is almost impossible unless you are skilled and geared well. Once Crowd control is applied this quest will be easy as cake. After completing the quest, you get another that tells you to go back to Org (or IF) and talk to Mokvar. Reward At this point, you receive your Dungeon 2 Pants, Shoulders, and Boots. (Pants and Shoulders are blue, Boots are epic.) Step Four: Helm and Chest BRD/UBRS/Silithus Go to Blackrock Mountain and talk to a ghost right outside the BRS entrance using your ghost revealer. He gives you the quest "Three Kings of Flame" which requires you to collect 1 Incindicite of Incendius, 1 Ember of the Emberseer, 1 Cinder of Cynders, and 1 Hallowed Brazier. Do get these, you have to kill Incendius in BRD, Emberseer in UBRS, The Duke of Cynders in Silithus, and obtain honored with the Argent Dawn to buy a Hallowed Brazier ( ) from an Argent Dawn Quartermaster. Hillsbrad/Frostwhisper Gorge ; Horde : The Gnome in Blackrock Mountain send you to Frostwhisper Gorge, just north of Darkwhisper Gorge, in Winterspring. The required questitem drops from the lvl 57-60 elite giants (both Frostmaul Giant and Frostmaul Preserver drops the item). This step can be soloed, all of the mobs can be single pulled. ; Alliance : The Gnome in Blackrock Mountain send you to Purgation Isle in south-west Hillsbrad Foothills. The required questitem drops from lvl 57-60 undead elite ghosts. This step can be soloed, some of the mobs can be single pulled. The Left Piece of The Amulet ; Horde : "Use the Brazier of Beckoning to summon forth the spirit of Isalien and slay her. Return to Bodley inside Blackrock Mountain with the Left Piece of Lord Valthalak's Amulet and the Brazier of Beckoning." The Brazier of Beckoning is a quest item that allows you to summon the spirit of Isalien in Alzzin's Chamber in Dire Maul (East). ; Alliance : "Use the Brazier of Beckoning to summon forth the spirit of Kormok and slay him. Return to Bodley inside Blackrock Mountain with the Left Piece of Lord Valthalak's Amulet and the Brazier of Beckoning." The Brazier of Beckoning is a quest item that allows you to summon the spirit of Kormok in Ras Frostwhisper's Chamber in Scholomance. Dustwallow March The Ghost outside of BRS will send you to gather 20 Blood Kelp from the Nagas in Dustwallow Marsh. They are 59-60 Elites. The Right Piece of The Amulet ; Horde : The next step after this is to go to Hive'Regal and kill Hive'Regal Burrowers or Hive'Regal Spitfires for the Druidical Remains. Drop rate seems high (3rd mob). When you turn in this quest, you are sent to Lower Blackrock Spire to summon Mor Grayhoof in Warmaster Voone's chamber. ; Alliance : The next step after this is to go to Tyr's Hand and kill Preatorians for the Brilliant Sword of Zealotry. Drop rate seems high (5th mob). When you turn in this quest you are sent to Scarlet Strat to summon Jerien and Sothos in the last chamber where they were killed by Grand Crusader Dathrohan. Upper Blackrock Spire Return to the Ghost outside of BRS with the quest item and he will send you to gather Bracers off of Orcs in BRS. Accounts state that the Orcs in UBRS have a much higher drop rate than the Orcs in LBRS. Your mileage may vary. Once again return to the Ghost outside of BRS. Give him the bracers and a Flask of Supreme Power and he will give you what you need to summon Lord Valethak in the Beasts Room in UBRS. Clear to the Beasts room. Kill the Beast. Summon Lord Valethak. Kill Lord Valethak and loot the quest item. Return to the Ghost outside of BRS. He will send you back to the NPC where you started the entire quest chain (Ironforge/Orgrimmar) for your Helm and Breastplate. =Items you will need= In addition to making you go around and kill this, gather that, etc. the various NPCs also request a number of tradeskill items. On Test, everything necessary was in our inventory when we logged into the pre-made characters. The list of everything you will need is as follows: Bracers *20 Gold Belt & Gloves *1 Delicate Arcanite Converter *4 Greater Eternal Essence *10 Stonescale Oil *90 Gold Shoulders, Boots, & Pants *3 Dark Iron Bars *3 Mooncloth *20 Enchanted Leather *4 Cured Rugged Hide *8 Large Brilliant Shard *4 Dark Runes Helm & Chest *120 Gold ( to buy a Quest Item: Hallowed Brazier ) *1 Twilight Cultist Robe *1 Twilight Cultist Mantle *1 Twilight Cultist Cowl *1 Twilight Cultist Medallion of Station *1 Signet of Beckoning: Fire (or luck) *1 Flask of Supreme Power = See also = http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/items/armorsets/